


VINES/RIPPLES

by snk_writing_requests



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Rivers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 14:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16120160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snk_writing_requests/pseuds/snk_writing_requests
Summary: Jean can't defend himself from his love for Marco





	VINES/RIPPLES

**Author's Note:**

> I was in a sour modd, so it came out sadder than I meant it to be

Jean and Marco were laying in on the ground, in the grass, the humid dirt cooling their clothes, but they gave it no mind while they were exploring each other’s body with hands and mouths.   
It wasn’t anything heated, just a way to be familiar all over again with what they lost months before.   
Marco knew Jean had forgiven him for breaking up with him, “It can happen to anybody to have a moment of confusion” he said, but Marco couldn’t erase Jean’s expression from his mind, how little he had looked, how unshielded to the world he seemed to be, his eyes lost all their light in a matter of seconds, his chest looked like ready to split in two…How could he be so selfish? He gave credit to that stupid Galliard “Try and spend a little time on your own, have fun before getting hooked to Jean for too long, bla bla bla”. Stupid Marco, stupid.   
Jean sighed next to his ear “I missed you”, his voice was so soft, as if he was afraid to break the atmosphere, or afraid to wake up again in his bed, alone, clinging to a cold pillow.   
Marco held him tighter, kissing his head, caressing his back “Me too…I don’t know what I was thinking”  
“It’s ok, shit happens, just…don’t do ita gain, ok? I couldn’t live it”  
Marco shivered at Jean’s voice and tone, and got a little far to look at him in the eyes. They were teary and tired, a little puffy and under them, huge, purple dark circles, the sign of how many nights Jean spent looking at his phone screen, waiting for a call, a text, anything from him.   
“Do not worry, Jean. I won’t let myself hurt you like this again”  
The smile Jean gave him was tragic and beautiful at the same time, with the same quantity of joy and sorrow in it. Marco could drown in that smile, and planned to.   
Jean then sat up, watching the river, ripples forming where the fishes would jump out of the water to catch an insect, or from the vines that from the trees fell into the water below, slimy and green.   
“You are like a ripple”  
Marco looked at him in confusion, but Jean went on without him having to ask what he meant  
“Every little thing you do, like the little bubble the smallest fish can do in there, causes such great consecuences inside of me. Every word you say, every thing you do, every…I love you, Marco. I truly do, but you have to understand this. I’m like this water, I can’t stop the ripples, I can’t stop the way what you do and say travels through me, I can’t stop you from being this important to me, so it has to be you. You have to be sure to not hurt me, because, if this stor taught me anything, it’s that I can’t kick you out of my life, I just can’t. I’d let you destroy me. So, please, I’m begging you” tears were running down his cheeks, his voice was shaky and broken when he turned around to look at Marco “don’t destroy me anymore”  
Marco’s heart felt like stopping right then and there.   
He couldn’t do anything but hold Jean tight against his chest and kiss every inch of his skin, whispering his apologies and promises to the actual angel he had in his arms.


End file.
